


it's time to get up and let go (you're gonna come undone)

by girlwritesmalum (writing_our_legacy)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pet Names, The Great Gatsby References, honestly this is self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_our_legacy/pseuds/girlwritesmalum
Summary: A porn mockery ofThe Great Gatsby, in which Calum is a poor mirror of Gatsby, and Michael takes it into his own hands to not"get dust thrown in his eyes"like Nick Carroway.





	it's time to get up and let go (you're gonna come undone)

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhh the title is from _[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbsBEb1ZxWA)_ song by caravan palace that i offhandedly mention in like, one sentence
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading - xx tori

                               Michael thought about _The Great Gatsby_ too much for someone who didn’t need to. What he was currently thinking about was the probability of Nick Carroway being gay for Gatsby. A mysterious man throws huge parties in his mansion and becomes interested in him, albeit to get to a woman? Michael would be into it. But Michael would be able to get the guy, obviously he could do it (right?).

“Michael! What the fuck dude, you left your body for like twenty minutes while I was talking to you.”

Michael just about shits himself _back_ into his body as his friend Ashton screams into his ear.

                          “Well,” he chuckles dryly, “I’m back, you enormous prick.”

                            Ashton ignores the insult and begins to repeat his one-sided conversation.

                    “Have you heard about this Hood guy? Apparently he’s started throwing ragers on the other side of town? What d’ya think his deal is? I’m thinking secret pimp covering his clients.”

                           “Secret pimp? Sounds like your kind of guy, Ash. He could finally get you a stable job!”

Michael barely has time to brace himself for the shove that sends him flying off the couch in their living room.

“ _Ouch!_ Ashie, why are you so mean to me?” He flutters his eyelashes ironically, for effect.

“You and me both know I ain’t no bottom bitch, Michael. Also, that’s all you got from all of that? That I think he might be a secret pimp? Your comprehension is worse than I thought.”

“The fucking point, Ash- where is it?”

“‘M getting there, Mikey, calm down. My point is, why don’t we try and scope out one of these parties for ourselves, y’know? Drink the kool-aid, don the robes, all that jazz,” he gets up from the couch, ignoring Michael rolling his eyes as he continues, “The next one’s tonight, what do you think?”

“Way to warn a guy, Ash.” He pauses for a second. “Uh, yeah, I guess I’ll go.”

“Great! Wear your shirt that says ‘idiot’ on it, you look great in it and it’s a warning to anyone who tries to fuck you.” Ashton narrowly avoids Michael’s swipe at his legs from the floor.

“You got three hours to get ready, Mikey- tick tock binch.”

Michael performs at least five acrobatic feats trying to get off the floor to shower.

 

***

 

Three _and a half_ hours later, Michael and Ashton are stood in front of what looks like the world’s most alcoholic party. He hears something that sounds like Caravan Palace blasting from the house. _At least this Hood guy has good taste so far_ , he muses.

“Well let’s go in then!” Ashton grips his arm so tight it feels like he’s giving him an indian burn as he drags him into the house.

The house itself is something else. The inside is drastically different from the outside- there’s color _everywhere_. The exterior was a demure pale blue, but even just the entryway gave Michael a different vibe- bright paintings of historical landmarks littered the walls, and the walls themselves were painted an assaulting shade of _fuck-me-jesus-christ-this-hurts-my-eyes_ yellow. People crowded everywhere, separating him and Ashton almost immediately after they came in the door. He didn’t care though, because he felt like he could make the most of this situation and, y’know, get his own Gatsby- whether they fucked or Michael decided to latch on.

So, Michael begins like many of Gatsby’s guests did- asking about the host. He finds a room with only one person in it- _God, let this be him right away_ , he thinks.

“Oh! You shouldn’t be in here- Cal doesn’t like guests to be in here.”

“Who?”

“Calum Hood? The guy who lives here, throws the parties, ect.?”

“Then who are you? His boyfriend?”

“Like hell I am, Calum and I wouldn’t last a week. We’re best friends though. I’m Luke, and don’t worry, I won’t say you were in here.”

“Okay Luke, I’m Michael. Now where the fuck can I find Calum? I’m looking for him.”

“Probably in the backyard. He locks himself out there to watch the carnage like he’s David Attenborough. It’s funny.”

“Okay, thanks Luke. And I have a friend looking for someone too, if you wanna help him.”

Michael darts out of the room before Luke can pin him down mentally. He heads for the back door, and it’s locked as expected. So he does the next logical thing- climbs out a window.

“You must be real desperate to get out if you’re climbing out of my kitchen windows, love.”

Of fucking course. Michael scrambles to get up as the man walks towards him.

“Why’re you climbing out my window, again?”

“To find you, _Mr. Hood_.”

“And why is that, Mr. Smartass?”

Michael fumbles for an excuse, and gives up and shrugs.

“Then can I have your name, if not an answer?”

“‘M Michael,” he mumbles, not even looking up at Calum to respond. He feels a finger lift his chin up from its position against his chest.

“Now, princess, I like to hear when cute boys talk to me, so repeat yourself.”

And _fuck_ , if Michael doesn’t chub up at the pet name, then flush bright red from the compliment.

“I’m Michael,” he repeats, clearly, while staring at Calum’s throat to avoid eye contact.

“That’s much better, now isn’t it lovely? Anything in particular you’re looking for me for?”

“I- uh, I wanted to-” he lowers his voice, “Meet you? And maybe have sex? I don’t know, really thinking about it now, that’s really creepy and fucked up so-”

“It’s kinda creepy, but don’t worry sweetheart- I think I can handle a little creepy for someone as gorgeous as you.”

There it is again, the fucking pet names, and god damn if he doesn’t get harder just from hearing Calum call him sweet names.

“C’mere lovely, we can go upstairs and I can help you with your little _problem_ there.”

Michael’s flush returns with a vengeance. Calum unlocks the door into the kitchen, the party still raging, and leads Michael into what he assumes is his bedroom and locks the door behind them. The walls are painted a deep, bloody red and there’s posters all over the walls. Calum leads him to the large bed in the corner of the room, pushing him to sit on it.

“Now, darling, I just want to make sure you’re okay with this before we do anything.”

Michael’s _throbbing_ , his cock aching just from Calum’s voice.

“Y-yeah I’m okay with this, I want it, I want it a lot.”

Calum pulls his shirt over his head first, then gets Michael’s off, tossing them towards the door as he straddles him.

“Look at you, all laid out prettily for me, loving it, aren’t you? Gorgeous little body, baby boy.” Michael’s already arching his back, grinding his cock against Calum’s just from his dirty talk. “C’mon, let’s get this all off darlin’. Make you feel good, maybe suck your cock? I bet you have a beautiful little prick, hmm? All pale and flushed, baby?”

They both struggle out of their jeans and boxers, those joining their shirts, and if Michael wasn’t already gone, he would be. Calum’s dick itself is thick and long, curving against his abdomen nicely. It makes Michael drool.

“Like what you see, baby boy?”

He grasps Michael’s cock and Michael moans loudly, encouraging Calum to start stroking him gently, his other hand rubbing the junction of Michael’s thigh. Moving farther down the bed, gasping as he brushes against the comforter, he grinds against the bed for a second before deciding to take Michael in his mouth. Calum looks up at Michael through his thick lashes, putting on a show for him. He takes him all the way to the base, savoring Michael’s loud moans and the taste of the precum leaking from his tip, bobbing up and down, moving his other hand to Michael’s balls. Michael gripped at Calum’s hair, pulling it and making him moan around his dick and thrust up into his mouth.

“Cal- Calum gonna cum, stop-”

Calum kept his mouth around Michael as he came, swallowing the pale boy’s cum and milking him through it. After Michael’s gone through the aftershocks he pulls off.

“Good, princess?” “That was the best blowjob I’ve had in my life, fuck, I’m floating, Cal.”

“Really? That good?”

“Yeah… What about you? Can I jerk you off or are you down for the count?”

“I’m still hard, Michael, if that’s what you’re worried about. And yeah, of course you can jerk me the fuck off, christ.”

And with that, Michael pushes himself up and licks the palm of his hand before gripping Calum’s dick and immediately starting to stroke him hard and fast.

“Fuck, baby, you’re good at this.”

It boosts Michael’s ego a little, having this gorgeous man moan for him and call him pretty names and tell him he’s good at what he’s doing. He starts stroking faster as Calum’s moans become higher and his breath gets more ragged, until, finally, Calum says he’s about to cum.

“So fucking hot, Calum, come on, cum over my hand.”

Calum lets out a last long moan and cums in spurts over Michael’s hand and his own stomach, as Michael strokes him through it.

“You’re something else, Michael,” Calum says, breathlessly, after a few minutes.

“Tell me something I don’t know, _Gatsby_.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“What doesn’t it mean, really?”

"Jesus Christ, Michael."

**Author's Note:**

> hey uhhhhhhhh this is my first porn ever so... if you got concrit i'll take it
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading - xx tori


End file.
